1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network defense system. More specifically, it relates to a deployable network defense system that monitors both network and operational activities, and predicts the mission impact of alterations and disruptions of networked resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In both the commercial and military domains, systems are becoming increasingly networked. The power of networking is apparent through the potential for increased quantity and quality of information available for decision-makers and more efficient use of resources. At the same time, the increased complexity of networked approaches leads to several pressing needs. Some of these needs include robust systems, both to internal faults and to attacks from outside the network, as well as analysis to understand the impact of the system's degradation to its overall mission effectiveness.